gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
Intelligence Profile
The Intelligence Profile was a series of factfiles that appeared in Marvel UK's successive Action Force titles. The feature first appeared in the weekly ''Action Force'' #1 and continued throughout the title's lifespan, then reappeared in both Action Force Monthly and the Action Force annuals. Each profile detailed an individual character, providing key information under a series of headings such as "File Name", "Rank", "Serial Number", "Primary Military Speciality", "Secondary Military Speciality" and "Place of Birth" (although not all were used on every profile), together with a brief biographical paragraph and a full portrait. Because many characters had their country of origin altered for Action Force, the profiles serve as an alternative record of changes from the G.I. Joe continuity. List of Intelligence Profiles Action Force weekly * Flint in issue #1 * Bazooka in issue #7 * Zartan in issue #9 * Cobra Commander in issue #9 * Wild Bill in issue #12 * Quick Kick in issue #14 * Snow Serpent in issue #15 * Tele-Viper in issue #16 * Scarlett in issue #26 * Ace in issue #29 * Lady Jaye in issue #30 * Airtight in issue #32 * Snake-Eyes in issue #40 * Storm Shadow in issue #41 * Buzzer in issue #42 * Destro in issue #46 * Footloose in issue #48 Action Force Monthly * Iceberg in issue #8 * Tomax & Xamot in issue #10 * Beach Head in issue #10 * Zanzibar in issue #11 * Super Trooper in issue #12 * Viper in issue #13 * Hawk in issue #13 * Hydro-Viper in issue #14 * Hit & Run in issue #15 Action Force annuals * Tunnel Rat in the Action Force Annual 1990 * Dr. Mindbender in the Action Force Annual 1990 * Lt. Falcon in the Action Force Annual 1990 * Cobra Commander's new battlesuit in the Action Force Annual 1990 * Outback in the G.I. Joe the Action Force Annual 1991 * Raptor in the G.I. Joe the Action Force Annual 1991 * Duke in the G.I. Joe the Action Force Annual 1991, reprinted in the G.I. Joe the Action Force Holiday Special 1991 * Iron Grenadier in the G.I. Joe the Action Force Annual 1991, reprinted in the G.I. Joe the Action Force Holiday Special 1991 * Slip-Stream in the G.I. Joe the Action Force Annual 1991 * Wild Weasel in the G.I. Joe the Action Force Annual 1991 * Spirit in the G.I. Joe Annual 1992 * Darklon in the G.I. Joe Annual 1992 * Hot Seat in the G.I. Joe Annual 1992 * Rock 'n Roll in the G.I. Joe Annual 1992 * Wild Boar in the G.I. Joe Annual 1992 Unknown location The following profiles were also printed but Joepedia's information does not yet include the locations: * Stalker Unintelligence Profile The Unintelligence Profile was an adaption of the format for characters in the Combat Colin humour strip. Two were run: * Combat Colin in issue #30 * Semi-Automatic Steve in issue #49 External links * Blood for the Baron - Comics - Marvel UK - Profiles Category:Action Force